


Prisoners

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Kankuro are locked in a prison together. Kankuro is one of the top prisoners because he has been there for about five years. Naruto comes in and starts to learn the ins and outs of being a new prisoner, including the only options available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoners

He hated prison. Naruto felt like he didn't deserve to be in jail nonetheless. He had just arrived yesterday and he thought he would never get used to the concrete and metal hell. The cell he shared with his cellmate was so small and his cellmate seemed nice, but talked a lot. 'Please God, let this pass quickly.' However, ten years would be a hell of a long time.

In his cell, his cellmate, talked to him about being a new prisoner. Naruto half-ignored him, except when it came to talking about sex in the prison. "You're new."

"Duh." Naruto replied sarcastically.

His cellmate shook his head at him then replied, "Look, i'm trying to warn you that if you're not careful, you can get raped. There are a lot of bad people in this prison who will do anything to get a piece of ass."

"So you're telling me that a lot of the prisoners are gay?"

"No. Not all. However, when you're in a prison for a certain amount of time, you want to have sex not long afterwards." The cellmate paused, "Look, i'm warning you to keep your head down. Especially around Kankuro."

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"Top prisoner. He has some of the guards in his pocket. He gets sex whenever he wants to and he especially loves to have sex with blondes."

Naruto gulped suddenly, 'Blondes?' He thought to himself.

"Just be careful Naruto. Some prisoners are nice and some aren't."

xxxx

Naruto was working in the laundry room, folding sheets that were coming out of the folding machine. After doing so, he put them in a box to be sent to the shipping room. He looked at the clock on the wall. Thank goodness it was almost 4:00 pm. His work would finish then he would eat dinner then go to the cell. What a day. 

The guard called the end of the day and Naruto began to prepare for leaving. The room was suddenly silent. Naruto finished putting away the last sheet and then turned to find Kankuro, the top prisoner, looking directly at him. He gasped loudly. How was it that he had not heard the older man approach him? His cellmate had told him about Kankuro. About what he looked like and his love of blondes. Naruto had seen Kankuro in the prison yard, but he had never seen the older man look at him. "Hello."

"Um...hi." Naruto replied as he tried to go around the dark-haired prisoner.

Kankuro blocked him. "You're rather new here. Only been here about 10 days, huh?"

"Yes..." He replied quietly.

"You're name is Naruto, correct?" Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Let's talk for a few minutes."

"Um...okay." He had no clue what the heck Kankuro wanted with him...well he somewhat did, but he hoped that Kankuro would not hurt him. He saw Kankuro point towards the tunnel where they sent the boxes of sheets to the shipping room. The older man walked behind Naruto, grabbing a clean sheet in his hand to tie the blonde up with. As they walked into the dimly lit tunnel, Kankuro waited for them to reach the middle. When they finally did, he tackled the blonde into the floor and began to wrap the sheet around his wrists and tied it tightly.

Naruto fought at first, but was stopped as Kankuro flipped him on his back and narrowed his eyes at him. "Well Naruto. You're a very pretty prisoner. I noticed you when you came in to our little home. Did your cellmate tell you about the rules of the prison or just warned you away from me?"

"Sort of both."

Kankuro smirked then responded, "Well, let me refresh your memory blondie." The dark-haired man leaned over Naruto and pushed his legs apart then slid comfortably between them. "We all start from the bottom here. If you keep your head down then you don't have any problems. There are nice prisoners and there are bad prisoners. If you are new, some of the bad prisoners, who are gay or just want a piece of flesh, will want you and will take you. You won't have a choice. Believe me, I know from experience."

"You do??" Naruto questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. These mean prisoners will do anything they want to you. So...you have two choices. You can either work your way up and hope you don't get anyone's attention, or you can get someone to protect you in exchange for something."

"So...you want something in exchange for protection?"

"You're pretty smart. What do you choose?"

It didn't take Naruto long, "I...um...choose your protection."

Kankuro smirked again, "Smart choice."

"What do you want?"

"I want you blondie. I happen to have a thing for blondes."

Naruto gulped loudly, "My cellmate told me...Um now?"

"Now and anytime I want. You'll know when I want you." The blonde gulped again, "So let's get to it."

Kankuro pushed Naruto's grey scrub shirt up over his chest and head then stopped at his hands, where they were tied with the sheet. Next, he moved and pushed the blonde's grey pants down, pulling them over his feet and shoes. Kankuro pushed the other man's legs back apart and crawled between them.

Naruto was panting softly, despite the fact that Kankuro had done nothing, he was extremely nervous. He had never had sex before. He hoped it wouldn't hurt like many said it would. 

Kankuro placed his arms on either side of the blonde and bent over him, kissing hard on his lips. At first the younger prisoner bucked up, fighting against him, but quickly stopped when Kankuro moved his fingers of his left hand over Naruto's chest. He thrust his tongue deep into the blonde's mouth and explored it, feeling Naruto's tongue try to dodge his, but he ended up catching it with his swirling his tongue continually until he pulled back for breath.

They both panted hard and Kankuro reprimanded the younger prisoner, "Don't fight me or you'll find that I can fight back." Naruto nodded slightly, then felt the older man kiss and suck along his firm neck. It felt so damned good and a small moan escaped from Naruto's mouth, making Kankuro smirk inwardly. Naruto looked up at the dim lights, feeling his so-called protector lick down his neck and then towards his chest.

Kankuro brushed his lips down towards Naruto's right nipple then took it into his wet mouth and bit hard, causing the blonde to moan loudly in sudden pain. "Ow!" He yelped. "I didn't fight again!"

"No, but I want you to feel pain." He smirked wickedly.

"Why?" Naruto whimpered.

"Because, you're mine now and whatever I want, I get." Kankuro replied. He returned to Naruto's nipple and licked, then sucked the piece of flesh into his hot, wet mouth; earning a loud moan. He smiled inwardly then kissed across to the other nipple and repeated the same motions, earning another loud moan from the mouth of his blonde.

Leaving the blonde's sensitive buds, he moved down along Naruto's ribcage, placing random kisses on the tan skin. He licked down towards Naruto's stomach, his tongue moving along and around the boy's belly button then dipping in and swirled around. Kankuro heard soft moans come from up above and felt the blonde arching against his hips. Kami, he needed to take him so bad. He pushed back up and looked directly into Naruto's eyes, "I need to take you." He pushed his pants down his hips and legs, revealing his hardened member. Naruto's skin was slightly pink from the heat of pleasure. Kankuro then placed his forefinger and middle finger of his right hand in front of the blonde's mouth and said, "Suck."

Naruto opened his mouth and obeyed the older man as he pushed his fingers in Naruto's mouth. He felt the younger prisoner's tongue swirl around and between his fingers, making his member harden even more. Kankuro pulled them out, feeling they had been moistened enough. He spread Naruto's legs further then pushed the moistened fingers in and began to move them around the blonde's hole. He was very tight and Kankuro wondered if he was a virgin.

Kankuro pulled his fingers out and licked them. "Mmmm...so good." He grasped the younger prisoner's hips hard and suddenly, thrust into the tight hole. Naruto moaned loudly in pain. The man within him was so big and he was...or had been a virgin. Kami it hurt so fucking bad! The dark-haired man bent over and licked Naruto's neck as he grasped his cock and began to thrust hard and fast into his hole. Naruto whimpered and moaned. His moans of pain now turning into moans of pleasure, for Kankuro had hit his prostate and continued to hit it, while pumping the blonde's cock in his hand. Kankuro bit hard on the lower part of Naruto's neck, earning another moan. He continued to thrust and pump the younger man's pump, till finally they both were close to their orgasms, Naruto suddenly coming with the help of Kankuro's thrusts and pleasure. The older man felt the blonde's hole contract around his cock and he burst, pouring his seed into Naruto's body.

The two panted hard. Kankuro looked at Naruto, whose cheeks and skin were a bright pink. "You were a virgin...weren't you?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"Kami you felt so damned good. We're going to have a good time together."

Naruto seriously doubted it. He was exchanging protection for sex and he knew that he would feel more like a prostitute than a partner to the older prisoner.

xxxx

Ten years later, after finally leaving the prison, Naruto thought back to his experience with Kankuro. Over the years, the two had started out as a kind of master-slave relationship, then moved to be friends, then finally became lovers. Kankuro had left earlier during the year and Naruto couldn't wait to see him. Despite their bad start, he loved the older man and thought that maybe prison had one positive point to it.


End file.
